Il n'y a qu'un pas
by CarysIsis
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un pas pour s'aimer...Quand Carys reviens a ces premiers amour sg1 lol


Il n'y a qu'un pas

_Il n'y a qu'un pas..._

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL**** :** _

Forum de fanfiction : histoiredencre./

_**DATE :** Mars 2008_

_**SAISON :** saison 9 je dirais._

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance._

_**RESUME **: Il n'y a qu un pas, un peu de courage…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Quand Morgane retrouve des vieilleries, voilà ce que ça peut donner. J'avais écrit cette fic sur un bout de papier, il y a de ça 2 ans ½, après avoir li la fic de Melinda ou LilyIsabelle comme vous voulez ! Ça a donné ceci ! Mais j'avais perdu le papier. L'ayant retrouvé en rangeant ce matin, je me suis dit puisqu'elle est écrite autant la taper ! Et voilà lol je sais, c'est pas très glorieux, mais bon ! Dites moi si vous aimez !

Pour ceux qui est de la suite d' « un homme sans racine », c'est-à-dire le suite de « tant pis », « je te dédie »… je vous promets que la suite et fin arrivera cet été, après ces longues années d'attente je suis désolée, mais fallait le temps que je retrouve la motivation lol merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps !

A ma crunch amour que j'aime par-dessus tout, merci de m'avoir inspiré cette fic

A malice pour la patience à corriger mes fics

A ma réglisse, un méga calin !!

Et à toutes les filles du fofo stargate family

Un bisou à Isa, si tu lis cette fic, juré la suite de « un homme sans racine » arrive cet été !

Une nuit chaude et tiède…le doux hululement d'une chouette…Les reflets de la lune à travers les carreaux, plongeant la pièce dans une douce brume violette bleu….Celle-ci laissa apparaître une jeune femme dans un lit…

Elle semblait dormir, non sans agitation, comme pouvait constater le simple drap parme chiffonné qui la recouvrait…Pourtant, un sourire étirait ses lèvres…un magnifique sourire…Un de ces sourires qu'elle ne faisait qu'à lui…Que Sam n'avait jamais fait à personne d'autre qu'à Jack…lui qui n'est plus là maintenant…

Sam fronça les sourcils, et un autre sourire étira ses lèvres…A qui pouvait-elle rêver ? A Jack, bien évidemment…Ces rêves n'étaient peuplés que de son visage, de sa voix, de son image, et cela depuis des années…

La jeune femme se retourna en tendant son bras de l'autre coté du lit, qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps était encore occupé…Mais, la place était vide et froide désormais…Sa main sembla chercher quelque chose, qui n'était pas là hélas, qui n'avait jamais été là….

Ce vide en elle la réveilla…Ses paupières tressaillirent et elle ouvrit ses yeux…ses magnifiques yeux azur dans lequel tant d'hommes s'y étaient noyés, mais pas celui qu'elle voulait…Son regard se posa sur la place vide et son cœur se serra un peu plus…Sam avait encore rêvé de lui…Toujours depuis des années…Elle n'avait jamais cessé de rêver de lui…

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas par faute d'avoir essayé de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre par exemple…Qu'a-t-il dû penser quand toutes les nuits, alors qu'elle dormait à ses cotés, c'était le nom d'un autre qu'elle prononçait…

Sam le trompait depuis le début…Elle se trompait depuis le début…Toutes ces nuits avec Pete, où elle pensait à Jack, toutes ces nuits où elle avait murmuré son nom…Toutes ces nuits où elle murmurait son nom pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour….Tous ces jours où elle s'était sentie si sale, si honteuse…Parce que cela n'était pas lui qui l'embrassait, qui la caressait…

Combien de fois l'avait elle trompé en rêve ? Combien…Maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, car elle était seule…de nouveau…peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…peut-être que c'était mieux qu'elle n'ait personne d'autre dans sa vie, car elle le tromperait encore, avec lui…Comme toujours depuis des années…

Cela ne pouvait plus durer…Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle devait y remédier…

Pour ne plus se réveiller toutes ces nuits avec ce sentiments de plénitude qui, une fois les yeux ouverts, disparaissait…Il fallait quelle agisse. Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, Sam se saisit alors de son portable et composa un numéro bien connu….La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes, avant que son timbre de voix si caractéristique ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

Bon sang, qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

« Allo ? » répéta sa voix grave et suave.

« Bonsoir mon général, ici Carter. »

« Ah, Sam ! dit-il avec de la surprise dans sa voix. Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ? »

« De ne plus vous appeler mon Général. » dit-elle penaude.

« Ben vous voyez, c'est pas difficile ! Que me vaut votre appel ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Comment lui dire qu'elle l'avait appelé juste pour entendre le son de sa voix…

« Sam ?! »

Sam se pressa de dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez Jack. » dit-elle, frissonnant à ce prénom qui lui avait été longtemps interdit.

« Et vous m'appelez pour ça ? »

« Heu…b…heu.. » fit-elle en balbutiant.

« Je plaisantais Sam, je vais très bien merci, même si Colorado Spring me manque. »

Un long silence se fit, chacun se rappelant probablement ce qu'avait été sa vie au coté de l'autre avant qu'ils ne soient séparés…

« Ecoutez Sam…dit il hésitant. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, que diriez-vous d'un diner ? Je reviens Samedi. »

La jeune femme crut exploser de joie ! Il lui proposait un dîner ! Un dîner ! Elle tenta de se redonner une contenance et répondit.

« Bien-sûr Jack, j'en serai ravie. »

« Alors on se dit à samedi 20H00 ? Je passe vous prendre. »

« Avec joie » dit-elle, en raccrochant. Avec un grand sourire.

Sam se laissa retomber sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que bientôt, elle murmurerait son nom autrement que dans un rêve.

_Fin_


End file.
